1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to coded modulation and more particularly to an iterative bandwidth-efficient coded modulation scheme based on bit-interleaving, low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, and M-ary differential phase-shift keying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ethernet was initially introduced as a communication standard for connection of hosts in a local area network (LAN). Due to the low-cost and simplicity compared to other protocols, Ethernet has been rapidly evolved and has already been used to enable campus-size distance connections, and beyond, in metropolitan area networks (MAN). 100 Gb/s transmission is envisioned as a technology for the next generation of Ethernet, because traditionally the Ethernet data rates have grown in 10 fold increments. All electrically time-division multiplexed (ETDM) transceivers operating at 100 Gb/s, although already commercially available, are still very expensive so that alternative approaches to enable a 100 Gb/s transmission using commercially available components operating at lower speeds are intensively sought.